The King's Side
by TeenDrama
Summary: read it to find out...;


**Chapter 1**

Henderson Kennedy Skye, 17

Kennedy Skye Ryanne Scarlett Henderson. Yep that's my name. The name my mother insists that is should be written on every school paper, document you name it. Ryanne, Scarlett so not needed. I prefer Kennedy Skye. So you dare try to call me by my full name, you'll see. Well you'll probably just see me look down and mumble that my name is Kennedy Skye but don't tell anyone that. At home it's just me my parents and my twin brother, Kaden Sebastian Ryan Sean Henderson which as you can see is also ridiculously long. As you can see our initials are both K.S.R.S.H which happens to be our parents initials together. Kyra Scoot and Ryan Sam Henderson. My parents our defiantly on the crazy side.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"RRRIIIIIIIINNGGG"

Uhh that darned bell. I just moved to Society High where everything seemed to be so loud and crazy. I thought while I opened my locker.

"Exscuuuusseee me"

I turned around to the country accent to see a short girl with short blond her and a pixie like face looking up at me. She had on a long sleeved white shirt tucked in ever so neatly into a brown high wasted skirt. Looking down at my black t-shirt with the purple graphic designs popping from every angle, and my accidentally matched ripped, dark jeans I now she wasn't my type. She wore black flats with tiny bows in the corner while I styled purple converse with signatures by God knows who covering every inch. As her hair was cupping her defined cheek bones in a very elegant way, my dark brown, almost black locks cascaded down my shoulders in need of a desperate trim. It was pretty simple to see we were as different as night and day.

"Can I help you?"

"You must be the new girl I never got a chance to meet because I was to busy feeding the poor, on Monday, anyway I'm Sadie Andrews, school president, welcome committee head, bake sale head, and many others." She said with a giggle. Before she even had a chance to breathe she started again.

"And you are….you look like a…..Kayley. Are you a Kayley, because if you are this will be my all time record of getting names rights on the first try" she squealed.

"It's Kennedy Skye." I said with a slam of my locker. With a quick spin on my heal I started to walk away.

"Oh I like that. Is Skye your last name?" each word getting louder as she ran to catch up.

"No it's Henderson."

"Ohhh I like that as well, Henderson. I always wanted to marry a guy with the name—OMG is that you Gabby, I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

There she goes again Whirlwind Sadie on the loose.

"Bye Kennedy Skye!" she said while walking away backwards with Gabby dragging her away. Lifting up my hand I gave her a limp wave before slipping into homeroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~

After I confirmed to the teacher I was here I turned around to look for a seat. Weird nobody seemed to be paying attention to the new girl. Being a new girl in 7 different schools in 17 years you get to know the looks and whispers pretty well. Whatever at least this way I don't have to meet any more Sadie type girls. I choose the first seat in the front in the middle of the row and took out a pen and paper. Then the whispers started. Ahhh just like good times I thought. But there was something odd about these whispers they were more of an anxious whisper. Suddenly I felt a tap from behind me on my shoulder. Slowly turning around I meet eyes with a bohemian. No joke. She is in a paisley shirt with pink and blue flowers with a bright pink scarf and blue corduroy jacket.

She has on faded gray jeans with a light brown pair of cowboy boots. Other than her awkward but unique style she is gorgeous. She has short brown hair with a wavy style an olive skin tone and brown piercing eyes.

"You probably should move."

She has a totally raspy voice, definitely not sandpaper to my ears but music. Even though I want to know her more I put my tough girl act on.

"And what is it to you if I don't move?" I asked raising my eyebrow slightly. I had practiced this move all night and now my eyebrows a little sore but I tried my best anyways. She looked down at her watch.

"You'll see." she said with a sly grin appearing on her face. Just then the warning bell went, loud as usual and a whole group of what I no from my years of experience, the popular crowd walked in. I kept my head down trying to avoid eye contact with any jocks or cheerleaders.

"And who are you?"

Yet again I look up to see someone looking at me. But this wasn't any one it was the one the guy.

"Hi! Welcome to Daisy Mart where everything is grown not made!" said a chirpy

saleslady. I grunted slightly before moving on. I was on a mission, as my Dad called it.

Being military brat everything was related to the military in the Henderson household. I was walking down aisle twenty-one looking for non-organic milk for Kaden when something caught my eye.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea thanks." His great strong arms pulled the young girl up. He was tall and had a great tan. Sparkling but sad blue eyes and blond hair styled in a messy but so tried look. He had on a green tight fitting shirt which showed off his dreamy abs and his eyes and checkered board shorts. He bended down to the girl's height and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle before turning the corner. As he got up and stretched he caught me staring. I quickly grabbed whatever was in front of me before I scurried away. As I slowed down I could hear is faint chuckling in the distance.

I put my head back down pretending like I didn't hear the comment and I had something I desperately needed out my bag right now.

"Excuse me"

Ahhh the voice. Taking a deep breath to regain myself control , I look up.

"You're excused"

He chuckled the same chuckle from the day at Daisy Mart.

"Your cute have I seen you before" he asks getting closer. By now most jocks and cheerleaders are settled down chatting while we wait for the teacher to come back from the washroom. Even though there was a million other voices in the room all my attention was on him.

"No-o-o-pe" I answered nervously

"Yes I have. I have a photographic memory and I remember everything.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh you're the chick from the Daisy Mart that picked up the men size 20 briefs."  
Oh My Gosh. He had noticed, I was trying to forget that part of the story. As my faced got redder by the second, I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile.

" Yeah the ladies at the front were whispering how hard it is for you to find a good fitting size so I got rid of all the small sizes so you wouldn't feel frustrated every time you walk by." As the ooohhhs circled around the room I saw glint of happiness in his sad blue eyes.

"I like you."

He decided like it was some big deal for him to like me or not. "I'm Damen and I don't like everyone."

"Kennedy Skye"I replied

"And I know this isn't something you hear everyday but I don't like you too!" I finished as the first period rang."

"You are truly funny Kayley Sarah.

Second time today.

Walsh, Damen 18

Something tells me were going to be great friends. Now if only I can win her over to the King's Side and keep her away from Sadie Andrews.

**Chapter 2**

Henderson Kennedy Skye, 17

Lunch.

To most people lunch is their best subjects.

*cough*jocks and cheerleaders*cough*

But for others, lame losers like me we stick to math and science. Clutching y bagged lunch I took a deep breath, put my chin up and did my best impression of waltzing into the room.

"Ahhhhhhh"

Stupid uneven floor. Getting up slowly trying to regain my cool, I look around trying to spot my twin brother. There he is right where he belongs with the jocks. This is my chance.

Kaden Henderson, 17

"Kay! Kaden!"

Turning my head I see my twin sister calling my name and waving her bagged lunch in the air.

"Ughh look at that loser. Do you know her?" the cute girl with short but straight and curly brown hair asked. Her name ummm Mia? No Maya? Whatever.

"Uhh no." I say quickly turning my head.

"She seems to know you but why does she keep calling you Kaden? I thought your name was Sebastian?"

Oh yeah I'm Sebastian now. Heh heh.

Henderson Kennedy Skye, 17


End file.
